


Close Your Eyes

by whynothulk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Redemption, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć razy gdy Sam nie zamknął oczu, i raz, gdy to zrobił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983680) by [MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd/pseuds/MisplacedLonelyHeartsAd). 



„Zamknij oczy, Sammy” szepczesz, ale i tak dostrzegasz mrugające, czerwone światła straży pożarnej, odbijające się w tych szerokich źrenicach, i mimo tego, że masz tylko cztery lata, w jakiś sposób wiesz, że wspomnienie tych zafascynowanych i nierozumiejących oczu będzie nawiedzać cię aż do śmierci.

„Zamknij oczy” nakazujesz i uśmiechasz się do samego siebie, gdy on udaje, że je zamyka, podglądając przez palce, gdy wkładasz jaskrawego cukierka (których masz już coraz mniej) do jego ust. I gdy triumfalnie krzyczy „czerwony!” w głębi duszy podziwiasz jego zdolność określenia koloru M&M’s’ów po samym smaku.

„Sammy, zamknij oczy!” krzyczysz, gdy Tata przejeżdża Impalą tylko centymetry od miejsca wypadku. Pilnujący go wystraszony policjant jest niewiele starszy niż ty. Ale wiesz, że ciekawość brata wygra z tobą za każdym razem, i gdy wychyla głowę żeby spojrzeć przez okno, modlisz się, żeby nie dostrzegł krwi rozmazanej na asfalcie, jak farba.

„Zamknij oczy” mruczysz, nagle dziwnie wyczulony, gdy przestaje myć zęby i patrzy na ciebie, jakby nagle wyrosła ci kolejna głowa, wzdychasz i zaciskasz zęby. Rozbierasz się tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, jednak widocznie nie wystarczająco szybko, bo później wspomina, że nie wiedział, że można mieć pryszcze na tyłku. I gdy Tata ogląda rezultaty bijatyki, pyta, czy próbowaliście się nawzajem utopić, i właściwie, to nie myli się tak bardzo, ale i tak jest ci naprawdę przykro, że rozbiłeś nos bratu.

„Zamknij oczy, Sam” mruczysz, bo, cholera, jest naprawdę blady i boisz się, że straci przytomność. Albo może boisz się, że _ty sam_ stracisz przytomność; nigdy wcześniej nie zakładałeś szwów i ta ogromna, otwarta rana wygląda okropnie, i być może nie dasz sobie rady (powinieneś zabrać go do szpitala, myślisz po raz setny i chciałbyś, żeby Tata tu był). Ale on kręci głową i mówi, że chce widzieć jak to robisz, więc zaciskasz zęby i nie odzywasz się; gdy jest już po wszystkim i możesz spokojnie oddychać, i twoje serce bije normalnie nie wiesz, z kogo jesteś bardziej dumny; siebie, czy swojego młodszego braciszka.

____________________________

„Sammy, zamknij oczy” błagasz, i wiesz, że i tak tego nie zrobi, bo nigdy nie zrobił, i jak to jest, zastanawiasz się, że udaje się mu ująć całe życie miłości w jednym spojrzeniu?

_(Sammy, zamknij oczy, nie chcę widzieć swojego odbicia w twoich łzach)_

„Wybacz mi” mówisz, bo nic innego nie przychodzi ci do głowy, nawet teraz _(dzięki za to, że moje ostatnie chwile na Ziemi są niezręczne)._ Gdzieś głęboko w sobie nie wierzysz w to, że to dzieje się naprawdę; być może on też nie, bo czy ci się wydaje, czy to duch uśmiechu, duch tysiąca błyskotliwych żartów, lub też może tysiąca delikatnych wspomnień _(hej, Dean, czy pamiętasz, jak siedzieliśmy na masce Impali, i patrzyliśmy na gwiazdy)_?

Kosa jest ciężka w twoich rękach. To niedorzeczna broń w dłoniach kogokolwiek z wyjątkiem Śmierci. Pamiętasz historię o farmerze, którego zmuszono do zostania Śmiercią; zanurzał kosę w niedojrzałym zbożu _(hej, Sam, pamiętasz tę historię? jak się nazywała? nazywała się „Kosa”, Dean)_ – jakie było jej zakończenie?

Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć.

_(Sammy zamknij oczy, widzę swoje odbicie w twoich łzach)_

_(Dean, proszę, to ty, prawdziwy ty, spójrz na siebie w moich oczach i zobacz to, co ja widzę)_

Podnosisz swoją broń i nie słychać uderzenia pioruna; anioły z fanfarami nie pojawiają się, żeby uścisnąć ci dłoń i pogratulować zdania testu, a twój brat w końcu zamyka oczy.

_Dean, moje oczy są jedynym lustrem, jakiego potrzebujesz._

Uśmiechasz się lekko; to duch uśmiechu, duch tysiąca błyskotliwych żartów i tysiąca delikatnych wspomnień.

Uśmiechasz się, bo już siebie widzisz, i twoje oczy są szeroko otwarte, gdy robisz zamach.

 

 


End file.
